There are numerous instances in which a mobile communication device is performing multiple tasks at the same time. For example, a mobile radio may be communicating with network equipment to exchange, for instance, access or control information while simultaneously playing a voice data. The simultaneous occurrence of these two activities may place high current demands on the mobile radio's battery to supply the current or, more broadly, the power needed. As a consequence, in some mobile radios the audio output is attenuated while network communications take place.
Some mobile communication devices, such as a converged device, incorporate components (e.g., hardware and software) to permit communications via two or more modalities. For example, a converged device may incorporate components to support communications via a land-mobile radio (LMR) network and a long-term evolution (LTE) network. Concurrent operations in a converged device may cause high battery current demands. For example, in a converged device, audio is often output by a speaker on the converged device when the converged device needs to communicate with a network, for example, during an uplink transmission. Due to high battery current demands of simultaneously outputting audio and communicating with the network, audio attenuation is sometimes employed when the converged device communicates with the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices of scheduling short uplink transmissions during audio events in mobile communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.